i am not sure what to call this
by just call me fred
Summary: uhmm this is my first fic please be brutally honest and i don't know whether it is a trory or a rogan. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic, so be as brutally honest; because I want to know whether or not I suck at writing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything so don't sue me!

All you need to know: Rory's grandfather(Straub) is one of the most influential men in the world(I know that it is unlikely, but work with me here). She has lived in Florence up until she was 10, when she then moved to New York. Now at the age of 17 she moved to Hartford with her grandparents, where she will be going to Chilton.

**Chapter One: If They Just Made School More Fun... **

Rory stepped out of her Grandfather's limo in her uniform, that was 'slightly' altered. The former uniform had been updated by herself and Wanda, her sewing machine. With her skirt a bit higher and her shirt better fitted, she defiantly would turn heads. What she wore for make-up was nothing spectacular because it didn't have to be. In Chilton, or as she newly proclaimed it, "dungeon of doom" she used her belated mother's maiden name Gilmore. She used it because she didn't want to be used for her status in mainstream society.

When she walked down the hall, all went silent; everyone was trying to figure out who the new girl was. They were blatantly staring at her, it was kind of uncomfortable; well for her, she was sure they were fine with the situation. After she went to the admissions office to get her schedule and locker number, along with the combination; she was heading to her first class when three girls stopped her in the hall. They were obviously in a 'clique' and the dirty blonde in the middle of the bleach blond and the brunette was surely the leader of the pack.

"Paris Gueller, Louise Grant, Madeline Lynn," she stated as she pointed to the other girls. Then she asked, "You new?"

"No, I just kinda go here now. Duh, I am new, what did you think; I just thought I should come to a prep school, in a uniform I might add, just to waste my time talking to someone who is annoying me." she said.

Paris glared, "Where are you from?"

"Well, my mother and father had sexual intercourse. His sperm fertilized my mother's egg and nine months later I came out of her during the miracle of birth. Which if you think about it, it is quite a painstakingly long process. Wait, you do know what sex is and what it consists of, right? Well, it isn't like I would be surprised because it you looks like you haven't gotten screwed in a _very _long time." Rory said sarcastically as the so-called friends tried to hide their laughter with little avail. The Paris girl got pissed and stormed off, while the other girls followed She really didn't want to deal with this girl, it was her first day; she wanted to at least wait three days before she had made enemies with the school's, she was assuming, biggest bitch.

"I'm impressed," said some brunette that watched the exchange.

"Do I seriously need to go through what I did 30 seconds ago because you do not want to go there." Rory asked in a tired manner.

"No, I just wanted to welcome to you to Chilton."

"What the hell are you? The Welcoming Committee of this fine establishment?"

"I am the Queen of Chilton, as you will learn from everyone."

"Oh but Summer, don't you mean the former Queen of Chilton. I mean in order to keep the status you need to maintain it." a girl that was down the hall yelled. Rory turned dropped her books and ran to the one person she never thought she would see again.

"Lena! Oh my god!" they hugged and jumped around while squealing to a pitch that broke the sound barrier. Lena Dupery, was like Rory, part of one of the most influential families in the world. Shortly after Lena moved from Florence to New York, Rory convinced her grandparents to do also. The girls knew each other ever since they were babies. In New York, they made friends with a group of society kids: Logan Huntzberger, Colin Rockefeller, Stephanie Vanderbuilt, and last but certainly not least, one Finnegan Morgan. They all have been best friends ever since. Lena had reddish-brown hair that was in big curls that were a little below her shoulders, and blue green eyes surrounded by heavy black eyeliner. Rory and Lena looked a lot alike, so much so that they could pass off as sisters. The one main difference was the style in clothes; Rory was more classic, traditional, while Lena was a variety of everything.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rory questioned, rather loudly at that.

"Oh, I love you too."

"Sorry, now would you mind explaining this situation to me?"

"Well, let's see, I begged my grampa to let me come here after you said you were coming here; so I beat you, HA! The only problem with my master plan was that you weren't going to be here for another week. I got bored so I brought in reinforcements, took over the school and now am the reigning Queen of Chilton," she said in one breath.

"Oh, your majesty, my dearest apologies for offending you so, but where can a sexy beast like myself get something alcoholic? 'Ello love." Finn put his arms around Lena and Rory's shoulder's.

"Finn! Get your hands off my women!" Logan yelled.

"Dream on lover boy, they're mine." Colin retorted.

"What about me? Am I nothing anymore? Why doesn't anyone care about innocent little Stephanie."

"Innocent my ass! I thought we destroyed that when you came home blubbering drunk and ended up sleeping with Colin." All the guys broke out into laughter, then the girls furthered themselves away from the guys and had a malicious gleam to their eyes.

"I want to place a bet," Stephanie said evilly.

"Ooh, intrigue. Do tell." Lena played along.

"Yes, I am dying to hear this one." Rory joined in.

"I bet that little ol' Colin will be going home alone tonight. $100 at stake. Who's in?"

With that Colin's face went blank, while Finn and Logan kept laughing.

"We're in" Rory and Lena said in unison.

"Hmm...but that leaves us. Who to go home with? That is the question. Such a large group but extremely slim pickings." Lena baited on.

"Yes, I do say and with that fully stocked bar at your parents house all by yourself. What will you do all alone? Oh I know we can have a girls night, dance around to music while intoxicated. How does that sound to you Steph?"Rory suggested.

"Oh, delightful. Though we need to invite one guy, where is the fun in three girls." Steph smirked.

"Aw, they think it will be one of them. How cute." Rory said pointing to the guys.

"Cute enough to take home?" Logan asked.

"Not likely," Lena smirked.

"Love, you know it won't be the same without Finny." Finn pouted.

"On one condition." Lena negotiated.

"Hey, how come he gets a "On one condition," and I get a "Not likely." Logan whined.

"Because, his accent is hot, and taking advantage is so much funner." Lena said with a evil smirk.

"You can't take advantage of the willing, Love."

Lena walked over to Finn and whispered something in his ear that made his face drop, then light up, before she walked away smirking.

"I'll see you later guys," Finn said as he ran into the direction that Lena went.

"At least someone's having fun at school," Logan said.

ok I know nothing really happened but it is just the first chapter. please review so I know whether or not I should continue the story. pplz please send me ideas because I want some input of the readers. press the review button you know you want to. press it!


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry to those of you that read my story, because I am temporarily putting it on hiatus because a lot of shit has been going on with my ass hole of a father and my idiot brother getting into an accident and a guy that I have liked for a little over a year leading me on and I have pretty much wasted my time and he was a freind of mine and now he is avoiding me and I am not in a mood to write. So sorry but I just have no ideas and I will try to post a chapter as soon as I can.


End file.
